When Friends Come Over
by finalshine57
Summary: Trunks and Goten are reading some comic books, when Trunks comes up with a plan to see Chichi.
1. Chapter 1

**This fic was inspired by a video that I saw a couple of weeks ago. This is my first fic, so constructive criticism is appreciated. No flames!**

"Your mother always looks good," Trunks commented, staring at Chichi's ass. She would have seen him looking had it not been for her dusting a bookshelf in another part of the room.

"Your lucky," he said to his partner in crime Goten.

"Yeah, but she always wears the same clothes..." Goten trailed off.

Trunks turned away from his comic book. "You would not want to see her naked?"

"I do!" Goten said in defense. "But it won't be easy."

Trunks got up from his seat and whispered into his friend's ear. "We'll hide in her room. It will probably when she goes to the bathroom."

Goten opened his mouth in excitement and made a small sound. Chichi heard it, and turned around smiling. She saw the two boys grinning happily and reading their comic books.

"_I wonder what those two are up to_," Chichi thought, holding the mop handle and her other arm under her breast.

The door then opened.

"Mom, me and Trunks are going to go far in the woods," Goten told her.

"OK!" Chichi replied. "Don't go too far, huh?"

They flew back a little while later. They flew into the window that led to Chichi's bathroom, and looked from behind the curtains.

"Hide us now," Goten said.

"I think I hear the door," Trunks said back.

The door did indeed open and in walked Chichi.

"I hope will undress completely," Trunks whispered.

Chichi undid the straps on her yellow dress. The dress fell off to reveal Chichi wearing a black bra and a black thong.

"I feel better," Chichi sighed.

Goten and Trunks both got an eyeful of Chichi's size D breast that were barely contained by her bra. Chichi closed the door to the room and locked it. She then undid the straps on her bra, which then fell off and took off her thong.

"Man this is hot," Trunks said to Goten.

"You said it," Goten said back.

Chichi then lowered herself into her bath and closed her eyes.

"It takes her hours to take her bath," Goten complained.

"Are you serious Goten?" Trunks asked him.

"You wouldn't have to wait if you weren't in here peeping, you little perverts!"

**And scene! I thought that I would get farther, but something else happened. But the lemon will happen next chapter, so just you guys wait!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the awaited second chapter of my first fic. I'll go ahead and skip straight to it.**

"Damn," Trunks said. "I didn't think that we would be caught so quickly."

"I heard that," Chichi's angry voice exclaimed. "Now get from behind the curtains!"

The guilty culprits, Goten and Trunks, stepped out from the curtains.

"So you guys think that you could just come in here and just watch me!?" she screeched.

Goten and Trunks were ready to get yelled at by here, but instead got a hug from her, both of their heads were smothered by her rather large breast.

"Nothing has ever aroused me like that before," she said softly.

Trunks eyes got wider. "So does that mean that we can.."

"Yes, yes," Chichi said. "But we'll do it my way. Now clothes off!"

Trunks and Goten quickly took off their fighting gis. When they were off, Goten and Trunks walked towards Chichi.

Chichi took Trunks dick into her hand and her other hand grabbed Goten's. Trunks began to suck on her left nipple and Chichi moaned.

"I think that its time that I taught you two how to fuck right," Chichi said. "But first, a little foreplay."

With that, she motioned for Goten to lay on the ground. When he did so, she started lick his shaft. Goten moaned in pleasure.

"I'm gonna farther and if it's too much let me know," Chichi said, before plunging half of Goten's cock into her mouth.

Goten gasped. His dick had been put into the hottest, tightest, and wettest place ever. Chichi swirled her tongue around Goten and begun to bob her head back and forth on his throbbing member. She began to suck on his dick faster when she realized that he was close to cumming. Right when he was about to explode, she removed her mouth from his cock. Goten then came all over his mother's face. Goten then proceeded to fall back on the bed, exhausted from the extreme pleasure.

"Now it's my turn," Trunks said, whipping his dick out and shoving it in Chichi's face.

She took it into her mouth, the way she did Goten, and bobbed her head back and forth. She used on hand to stroke the part of Trunk's shaft that wasn't in her mouth. Trunks moaned in pleasure.

"I'm gonna take the rest of you into my mouth, so prepare yourself," Chichi warned Trunks.

Chichi then enveloped the rest of Trunks into her mouth. After a while of this, Trunks began to feel pressure building up in his cock. He grabbed Chichi's head and began to slam the head of his dick on the back of her throat until he came in her mouth. He shot several loads down Chichi's mouth before he fell back and fainted from the pleasure.

"Come here Goten," Chichi told her youngest son.

Goten did so. When he got to her, she grabbed his cock and sandwiched it in between her size D breast. She fapped faster and faster until Goten came in between her breast. Cumming short time before did not help him last longer this time.

"Now, we move onto the serious stuff," Chichi said.

"But mom I'm tired," Goten said.

"You don't have to do anything except stay hard," Chichi assured him.

Trunks woke up after hearing her say this.

"What about me?" he asked her.

"You can fuck me in the ass," Chichi said. "Goku's done it enough times for it not to hurt."

Chichi then pushed Goten onto his back and lowered herself onto his length. When all of it had entered her, she motioned for Trunks to enter her ass. Trunks did so slowly, getting used to the feeling. Her ass was very tight. After he entered her, Goten got used to how tight his mother was. Trunks, not used to going slow, thrust into Chichi hard and fast.

"Ahh!" she moaned pleasure. "Fuck me harder boys!"

Goten and Trunks both had come up with a system, when Trunks pulled out, Goten thrust in and vice versa. Chichi was moaning in pleasure at how much the boys filled her holes. Her breast were bouncing faster as the two picked up speed. Trunks, jealous that Goten got the better end of deal, had reached in front of her and grabbed her breast from behind and kneaded them. Chichi moaned again. He squeezed them gently, using them to get a better hold on her and fuck her faster than he had before. Goten speeded up to the point that he was going as fast as Trunks. The two were both blurs. They went even faster and harder as they felt something happening to their cocks.

"It feels like I have to pee," Goten said.

"That feeling-ahh-is called cum," Chichi moaned. "Its what happens when you've had sex with someone for a long time."

"Ok," Goten said, resuming his fast pace.

The two both fucked her hard and fast until...

"I'm cumming!" Chichi practically shouted.

She felt her fluids leak all over Goten's cock as he slammed into her one final time and released a stream of hot cum into her wanting pussy. At the same time, Trunks had come in her ass, filling her with his seed. When they had all finished their epic orgasm, Trunks and Goten had pulled over and fell on the bed, exhausted.

"So what do we do now," Goten asked.

Chich smirked mischievously. "Who wants to go for another round?"

**And it's over. I am truly sorry for the long update guys. But I had to make sure that his chapter was ready to be put out before I updated. Anyways, I've decided to continue this fic. The next chapter will be with Bulma.**


End file.
